Undying Hope
by TheOneAndOnlyBellaCullen
Summary: SEQUEL TO UNDYING LOVE! Edward and Bella have the perfect life. But when Tanya turns up, its ruined, and Bella runs away heartbroken. She finds Jasper, now 19, not coping with his brothers death. Can Bella save Jasper and her and Edward's relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!!! So i was debating whether to start this sequel now or wait until my exams were over... But i promised you i would start, so here i am!**

**This is the sequel to Undying Love, if you haven't read that then this will make no sense to you at all ;) so go read it!**

**This is the full summary:**

**__****It's 10 years later and Bella and Edward think their lives are perfect. They can be together with nothing getting in between them. But Tanya comes to visit, claiming something happened between her and Edward during the year they were apart. Bella is heartbroken and runs away. She turns up at University only to see Jasper, Edward's younger brother, who hasn't coped with his brother's death. He would rather spend time drinking and pushing people away from him. Can Bella help Jasper? And makes him see the girl who loves him? And can Edward find Bella and reveal the truth?**

**Because of my exams i won't be able to update as frequently as possible, but i will update!! Don't worry! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I smiled as gentle fingers took my coat from my shoulders. Ever so gently kisses were placed along my neck and towards my collar bone and I giggled as the breath tickled my skin.

"Have a good day?" Esme asked coming from the kitchen.

I smiled at her as the lips gently left my neck with a quick kiss.

"Yes, thanks." I said.

Edward scoffed behind me as he hung my coat up, "Hardly."

"Why what's wrong?" Esme asked suddenly worried.

I laughed, "Nothing's wrong. Edward just can't control his hormones. He kept having hissy fits all day because he couldn't give me a kiss."

Esme chuckled and shook her head as Edward's arms snaked around my waist and he kissed my neck softly.

"Hence the reason he can't keep his hands off you now?" Esme smiled.

"Yes." I agreed, "He is still to get out of the honeymoon stage."

"And it's only been what? Ten years since you guys got married?"

"Ten years and sixty two days." Edward mumbled against my skin.

"If I wasn't such a romantic, I'd find that freaky." Esme laughed, beginning to head for the stairs.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked.

She turned on the step to look at me, "He offered to do another shift at the hospital... Well, enjoy yourselves, I'm going to work on some plans." She smiled continuing her travels.

Edward turned me around in his embrace until I was facing him.

God, that face never got old.

I smiled up at him and ran my fingers through his bronze hair. He closed his eyes at my touch and then suddenly his mouth was on mine, taking the breath from my lungs.

I pulled back when my thoughts reassembled themselves and I looked at him, "Can we go over this again?" I asked.

"Over what?" he asked, totally ignoring me and instead lifting me bridal style to carry me to the sofa. He sat down, put me on his lap and then lifted the remote to turn on the T.V.

"Over the fact that every time we move on to another school, you get all jealous if a guy looks at me."

"That's because your _mine_." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes. Very good Sherlock." He grinned at me, "But how come I'm not allowed to be jealous when a girl looks at you?"

"You can be jealous, love..." he smirked, "You're sexy when you're jealous."

I hit him on the chest, "I'm serious Edward."

He sighed, "Because you have nothing to worry about. Those girls mean nothing when I have only got eyes for you."

I smiled automatically, "But that's the same with me. Those guys aren't even a blimp on my radar, yet you still give them the evils every time they pass you."

"I just want to make sure." He shrugged.

"So then how about, you can give the guys the evils and I can give the girls the evils... That way it looks like we are just protecting each other. Deal?"

He smiled and placed a kiss on my shoulder, "Deal."

I snuggled into the circle of his arms as he put Jerry Springer on the screen. I rolled my eyes but didn't say a word, it made me laugh when my husband started shouting 'Jerry!' when someone walked onto the stage.

My husband.

God, saying that never got old.

Edward and I had married quickly after I left my mum and dad and feigned my death.

It seemed harsh, but my 'death' was exactly the same thing that Edward's had been. It was the only way, a burnt body too destroyed to be identified but in my car, there was no other solution.

It had been hard on my parents, but they were doing better now, a lot better actually. Edward and I checked up on our families regularly, making sure they were okay.

After my 'death' we moved away, giving us a little more time before the Volturi came and got us. Edward and I married within two days and the next day I had been changed.

When the Volturi came a week later, I was a vampire, and they could do nothing.

Ten years had passed and Edward and I were going through our senior year in high school for the third time. We were graduating soon, and moving on to University.

Moving on because we'd been here for three years now and hadn't aged a day.

Edward lips on my cheek brought me from my reverie and I smiled at him. He pulled me closer and kissed my lips softly before deepening the kiss and making my breath stutter in my chest.

I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer still, trying to get every inch of him to touch me, be nearer to me.

After about a half hour that seemed to be five minutes we pulled away.

Edward smirked at me, his eyes gentle, "What did I do to deserve you?"

I laughed, "Honey, I have no idea." I teased and he rewarded me with a deep kiss.

* * *

**This chapter was mainly just showing you how happy they are and summing all the loose ends up from Undying Love.**

**Hope you enjoyed! And please, please, please, review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know! It took me forever to update! But i had my Irish Oral and so i've only been able to update one story this week which was 'Twilight Doesn't Exist?' and so today i dedicated to this story and 'The Island' so if you follow that story too, you should look forward to an update soon!!**

**Here you go!**

* * *

I watched as Edward buttoned up his shirt.

Damn.

He grinned wickedly at my expression and was suddenly right in front of me, his lips travelling down my neck towards my collarbone.

I hit his chest teasingly and push him away, "We're going to be late for school."

"Ugh." He groaned dropping his head to look at the floor.

I put my finger under his chin and lifted it up so he had to look at me, "Behave." I warned.

He shook his head slowly, staring me straight in the eyes. I sighed and let him go. I walked to our bedroom door and reached out to open it. Suddenly Edward appeared in front of me smiling, I stopped in front of him and tried to feign annoyance.

"If I don't behave will you punish me?" he asked, wearing his crooked smile.

"Edward, you're disgusting." I shook my head, trying to stop my laughter.

He pointed to himself innocently, "I was asking a valid question..." he paused, "Oh! Is _that _what you were thinking? You have such a dirty mind Isabella."

I pushed him out of the way and opened the door, "You meant it like that and you know it."

"Bella! I'm appalled! I would never!" he said, shocked.

I walked downstairs and all of a sudden Edward's arms snaked round my waist. I pretended to pull them off and he groaned into my neck, "I'm sorry."

I bit my lip to stop my smile, and my plan would have worked, had Carlisle not walked out of the kitchen and told me to stop teasing Edward while laughing at us.

"Oh... Was I not supposed to say anything?" Carlisle cringed, "Sorry."

"It's fine." I laughed.

Edward kissed my cheek whilst grabbing his car keys and bag from the table by the door. I lifted my bag and Edward and I walked out to the garage to his Volvo.

He drove us to school, his hand firmly clasping mine. When we were two minutes away from the school he leaned over and kissed me softly, like he did every day to end our contact until we got home.

He moved back as he turned the corner to the school grounds and found a parking space.

I watched him as he parked the car. He was so beautiful... What did I do to deserve him? Forever with him?

His hair was perfectly tousled, perhaps even more than normal... But that was expected... His eyes were the perfect shade of gold and I felt myself biting down on my lip as I took all of him in. His perfect muscles that made his shirt sit perfect over his chest were making my breathing become ragged.

I shook my head as I took in his hard jaw line and slightly annoyed eyes.

Nothing annoyed Edward. Our lives were perfect. But when it was time for school, Edward hated the fact he couldn't be my husband to everyone else but us. He couldn't speak to me on any other level than 'brother and sister' and he couldn't give me a kiss or hold my hand.

It annoyed me, but it infuriated Edward.

He cut the engine and reached down to hit a button on the dashboard. I took his hand in mine and he looked at me in shock.

"Edward..." I said gently.

He saw that I knew how he was feeling and he dropped his gaze from mine, "I just... Hate it."

"I know..." I nodded, "But I tell you what."

"What?"

"When we move again to go to University, we can be together."

"Not brother and sister?"

"Not brother and sister." I confirmed.

He smiled triumphantly and looked around the car park before ducking his head and kissing me quickly.

"Edward!" I gasped when he pulled away.

He laughed, "You love the rebel in me." He said cockily, opening his door and jumping out.

I followed him, lifting my bag from the floor of the car and walking to his side.

We walked towards the school together and I cringed as all the girls stared at Edward with open mouths.

"You do realise every girl in this school wants to be with you."

"You do realise every guy in this school wants to be with you." Edward said at the same time I spoke.

We looked at each other and then turned our gazes. I looked at the guys and Edward the girls.

It was true. Every guy stared at me and every girl at Edward.

"I don't like this." I mumbled.

"Well it's lucky we only have ten days of school left." Edward smiled, leaning down to say it in my ear.

I smiled and watched as some of the girls pouted at his close contact with me.

Seriously?

I was his 'sister'!

I shot the group of girls a hateful look, my eyes warning, _He's mine._

Hopefully, they would take it as, _Back off of my brother._

Edward and I walked to the main building and we turned towards each other.

I smiled up at him knowingly, "I'll see you later."

He nodded, "Yep." I turned to walk away and he grabbed my arm, pulling me back to whisper in my ear, "See you later... Mrs Cullen."

I smiled up at him and tried to suppress my laughter. He let go of my arm and I walked towards my first class. I looked over my shoulder to see Edward staring after me...

* * *

**Please review!!**

**Oh! And i'm also starting a weekly 'competition' sort of thing called - LEMONY FRIDAY!! I will search FanFiction for a whole week for a Twilight Lemon filled one-shot, two-shot or story, then i ask permission from the author, and then post it on my LiveJournal account as the winner for that week!!**

**You can get to my LiveJournal account by hitting HomePage on my profile!**

**Do you think it's a good idea?**

**Review and let me know!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! The next chapter is here!**

**I hope you all enjoy and i'm not going to rant on and bore you all, but i just want to remind you that Lemony Fridays HAVE begun! Over on my LiveJournal account i post one lemony story every Friday! It started today! **

**So if you want a lemony fix visit my LiveJournal account which you can get to by hitting 'Homepage' on my profile! :D**

* * *

"Cullen, Bella!"

"Cullen, Edward!"

I groaned and walked up to the line as Mrs Davis continued to call the names. I stood and waited for what I knew would be coming anytime soon.

"Hi baby."

There it was.

Edward was behind me, talking so low into my ear, no-one would hear him even if they had their ear pinned to mine.

I smiled, "Hi."

"Miss me?" he asked.

"As much as I always do."

He chuckled into my ear, his breath fanning over my face, making me feel dizzy, "I'm glad to hear it..."

"Okay!" Mrs Davis called again and Edward stood up straight in the line, "This is your last run through! We call your name, you go up, collect your certificate, walk back down. Got it?"

The whole year group groaned in unison, angry for being disrupted from their chatter. Edward took chance to place a soft kiss on my neck and whisper 'I love you' in my ear.

I smiled, "Dido."

He chuckled and looked up as Mrs Davis walked up the line, ensuring we were in correct order. Mrs Davis was a stout woman, in her late fifties with bad skin, broken glasses and a temperamental expression that seemed to be painted on her face constantly. She stopped at Edward and blushed, "Can't believe your graduating." She smiled, "Seems like only yesterday you started here and now you're leaving... A man." She looked him up and down.

I gaped at her and heard Edward laugh once, a very _non-amused _and _disgusted _sound.

She looked down at the floor as if only realising now what she'd said and continued to walk up the line, her angry voice coming back again as she ordered some girls into the line.

I felt my mouth hanging open as I watched after her and I turned to Edward in one quick movement, "You see?" I asked under my breath, "The freaking _teachers _are in love with you! It's not just seventeen year olds I have to compete with now!"

Edward stared at me incredulously for a long moment before grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the line. He started walking towards the doors and I couldn't fight him off, even though I'd only just finished the new born stage.

"Mr Cullen? Where are you going?" I heard Mr Watkins call.

Edward turned his head to look at him, "Bella doesn't feel well. We'll be back."

Mr Watkins didn't have the chance to say anything more, because Edward had reached the doors and pulled me out of the hall.

He continued to pull me despite my protests until we got to the toilets. He pulled me inside and checked that there was no-one occupying them.

Then he turned to face me. The look in his eyes made my stomach drop to my feet. He was kind of _angry._

He grabbed my face suddenly and pulled me closer to him, his lips meeting mine with as much ferocity as he could muster. He kissed me passionately for a long moment and I melted against him, holding onto his shirt for support.

He pulled away, both of us gasping for unnecessary air, "Seriously Bella?" he asked, I could hear the agitation in his voice.

"What?" I asked, his kissing giving me slight amnesia, I couldn't remember anything.

"You _honestly _think that _you _have _competition_?"

"Oh." I said, remembering now.

In truth I knew I didn't have competition with Mrs Davis, I mean the subject of Mr and Mrs could be debated with that woman. But when it came to other girls, girls that were prettier than me, I could help but feel a little nervous.

"Not with Mrs Davis..." I admitted, "But..."

He cupped my face again, "Bella..." he shook his head, "Bella, what have you to be worried about?" I opened my mouth to answer but he continued, "_You're _the girl I fell in love with 10 years ago... From the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were the one... I got that feeling, you know where your heart flutters and your stomach beats weirdly." He stopped, "No, I meant when your heart beats weirdly and your stomach flutters..." he smiled, "You see? I get all nervous around you... And I've been married to you for ten years!" his grip tightened, "Bella... No-one compares to you. You don't realise how happy I am to be spending forever with you... I'm ecstatic! Every moment in the back of my mind I'm thanking that person who set us up, I swear if there was a cupid I'd kiss him."

I dropped my gaze from his and looked at my shoes as his words filtered through my body, making me feel all warm inside like he normally did by just touching me.

I looked back up at him and smiled, showing that I did know I had no competition.

He chuckled lightly and weaved his fingers through my hair, pulling me close to lay my head on his chest.

"I love you Bella."

I sighed happily, "Love you too."

"I was thinking... I might go and visit my parents soon... I haven't been to see them in two years."

I nodded against him, "That's a good idea." I agreed.

I'd been to see mine a year ago and now it was Edward's turn. We'd always spend a few days, just watching them, making sure they were okay.

Edward was silent for a long moment, "Jasper will be away to University now." He murmured thoughtfully.

I counted it up in my head and nodded again, "You're right."

He sighed, "I hope he's happy."

"We can always track him down and go see him." I said pulling back to look up at Edward.

He smiled down at me, "Yeh we can."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! The next chapter is here!**

**I'm not going to bore you with my rants, so i'll let you read the chapter... THEN i'll bore you with my rants :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh! And this chapter is after graduation :D**

* * *

I flicked through the acceptance letters uncaringly.

"Which one do you think?" Edward asked, doing the same with his.

I sighed and glanced at the first again. We'd already attended Oregon University, so we couldn't apply for that again. So we applied to other Universities that had three quarters of its year overcast by clouds and rain, and we'd also applied for California, just to make it look good.

We'd got accepted to all of them and now we had to make a choice.

"Umm... It's between New Hampshire, Alabama and Louisiana." I said, looking up at him.

"Which would you prefer to go to?"

"Not New Hampshire, that's probably the one with the most rain... So I think we should save that one... I'm not sure between the other two..."

"Well." He said, putting his letters down, "We can decide when I get back."

I hung my head, "I don't want you to leave..." I mumbled, "We've only just graduated and finished school."

"Exactly, it's the perfect time for me to go... That way I can get back before we decide on University and we can spend some quality time together." He smiled, coming to wrap his arms around me.

I laid my head on his chest, "I suppose your right." I muttered.

He laughed and moved a piece of hair behind my ear, "I won't be gone for long anyway, I only want to check up on my parents... Jasper won't even be there, he's probably already moved away to University, you know how sometimes they ask you to come straight away to get your room."

I nodded, "It must be hard for them... Losing another son... Their all on their own now."

"Which is exactly why I want to go check up on them." He said, stroking my hair gently.

I looked up at him, "I love you..." I whispered.

He smiled crookedly, "I love you too."

* * *

I put my car keys down on the table by the door and hung my coat up, the absence of Edward already looming over me and making me want him back.

"Bella." I heard Carlisle's gentle voice and I looked up.

I saw Carlisle and Esme, standing with very serious and concerned faces, and in between them was another vampire, with strawberry blonde hair that sat curled around her shoulders. She was incredibly beautiful, her pale skin and golden eyes complimented her delicate features and curvy body.

I felt my eyes roam over her, searching for an answer as to who she was.

Then I remembered that Carlisle had spoken to me, "Yes?" I asked, looking at him.

He looked me deep in my eyes, "This is Tanya... From Alaska."

I felt my breathing stop as I took in his words and my memory flashed back to the time ten years ago when Edward had mentioned her. The memories were hazy, but I definitely remembered her...

"Bella." Tanya came forward suddenly, "I'm so very sorry for what I did..." her eyes were gentle, pleading with me, "Please let me explain myself... My actions." She said taking my hand in hers.

I stared at her in shock, not quite knowing what to make of her.

I glanced behind her at Esme and Carlisle. They shrugged, their faces gentle, but not pressuring me into anything.

I needed Edward...

"Edward..." I mumbled, looking back at Tanya, "Edward's not here..."

"Yes, Esme and Carlisle explained that he's checking up on family... But it's you I want to see." She closed her eyes, "Of course I have to apologise to Edward... But it's mostly you... It's your life I put in danger Bella."

"We can leave... We need to hunt anyway..." Esme whispered, "That way you can have time alone."

I thought for a long moment. I should probably hear her out... She looked really sorry, but why had she waited so long to come and apologise?

I nodded, "Thank you." I said to Esme and Carlisle, they nodded immediately and walked towards the door. After they'd left I turned back to Tanya, "Okay, we can talk."

She smiled and let go of my hands. We walked into the living room and sat beside each on the couch.

"Bella... I'm _so _sorry for going to the Volturi... I honestly don't know what came over me..." she shook her head and looked down at her hands, "I guess I was just jealous..." she whispered.

"Jealous? Of Edward and I?"

She nodded and looked back up at me, "When I'd first came to visit Esme and Carlisle and met Edward... Well of course I found him attractive, I mean who wouldn't? But then I found out about you and how heartbroken Edward was... I left and after a few months I came back... Edward had changed."

I felt my brows furrow at her words.

Edward had _changed_?

She continued to speak, "He seemed to have gotten over you, he seemed better... And he told me he liked me." I felt my breathing get more out of control as I watched her speak, her words cutting through my heart like barbed wire, "We hit it off... Everything seemed perfect... I'd finally found my mate. Then Edward came back from school and told me he had to go tutor some girl..." she laughed once, "I'd told him I'd go, sit outside and we could talk to each other, human ears could never hear our conversations... So I followed him... Then he saw you again. I listened to what happened between the two of you, I could tell you loved each other dearly... But I couldn't hold back the anger I felt... Edward had _played_ me... Made me feel special, like I'd found the one... So I took off, went to the Volturi." She looked up again, "Bella, I'm so sorry."

I stared at her with wide eyes, trying to find my voice to speak, "You and Edward h-hit it off?"

She looked confused, "Didn't he tell you?"

"He told me that nothing happened between you... That you liked him but he was mourning me..."

She laughed once and shook her head, looking away from me, "I can't believe him..." she bit her lip in anger, "Bella, I'm not sure what exactly he's told you... But what I've just said is the truth... Edward and I _did _hit it off..."

"Did you... _You know..._" I trailed off, the absurdity of what I was hearing hitting me hard, Edward would _never _do that to me...

"Yes." She answered, "We did."

I stared at her for a long moment, taking in everything. An hour ago Edward and I had the perfect relationship... And now it was in tatters? It didn't seem possible. I felt like I was dreaming, like everything I was hearing was a lie.

But Tanya looked so _hurt_ and distressed over what had happened.

I looked her deep in her eyes, trying to get to her soul, "Tanya? Are you telling me that you and Edward were together and when I came back he got back with me and you went to the Volturi because you were jealous and also hurt over what he'd done to you?"

She looked away for a long moment, pain crossing her features, "Yes..." she barely whispered.

I felt my whole world come crashing down around me.

How could Edward do that to me?

I felt my anger build up, but on top of that was deep sorrow and pain.

"Tanya..." I whispered, a lump in my throat deforming my voice slightly, "Could you please leave? I forgive you and thank you for coming to say sorry... But I need some time alone..."

She looked down at her hands and then back up at me, "Of course Bella... I really am sorry."

I nodded as she got up off the couch and picked up her bag. She walked towards the door and turned back to look at me as she placed her hand on the doorknob, "I hope you truly do forgive me Bella... I'm so very sorry."

I nodded, unable to speak.

I heard the door closing and I let out a deep breath which lead to sobs that racked my body, even though no tears were formed.

I put my hands over my eyes to try and block out the images that were haunting me.

Edward smiling with Tanya.

Edward moving a piece of Tanya's hair behind her ear.

Edward kissing Tanya.

Edward holding Tanya.

Edward and Tanya...

"Ugh!" I screamed as I jumped off the couch. I looked over at the fireplace and saw Edward and I's wedding picture. We both looked so happy... Little did I know he was keeping a secret from me...

In truth I knew deep down this was always something I'd feared. Edward had told me that no one in school was competition for me... But someone else had dominated his heart that year we were separated.

I knew that if it wasn't true, Edward would probably kill me for even thinking that he'd want someone else... But what was I supposed to do? I wasn't the prettiest girl out there... I was always going to have the fear that Edward would get bored and move on...

Tanya was certainly the girl to do that with...

And he had...

I closed my eyes and tried to take a deep breath.

I had to leave. I couldn't stay and pretend everything was fine...

I had to leave and sort out my thoughts which were travelling in a whirlwind right now...

I looked down and saw both our acceptance letters from the Universities. I bent down and picked mine up, scanning the letters quickly as I made my decision.

I was going to University.

But Edward was smart... He knew I would go to New Hampshire to get away from him because that's the place I didn't want to go... So it would be the first place he would look...

I took Alabama and Louisiana and closed my eyes. I swapped the pieces of paper around until I was happy that they were switched enough, then I opened my eyes and looked down.

Alabama it was.

I sighed and read the letter. Apparently rooms could be taken within days of calling. I picked up the phone, my hands surprisingly not shaking, and rang the number.

* * *

I closed my eyes as I sat on the bottom step of the stairs.

_It's the right thing to do Bella... _I tried to convince myself.

I took a deep breath and stood up. I grabbed my suitcase and ran out to my car, placing it in the boot quickly. I went back inside and contemplated leaving Esme and Carlisle a note to explain, but then I realised that might give something away.

I sighed and picked up my handbag and as I did I saw the red tulip lying inside. I closed my eyes as the memory of Edward at the airport flooded my mind and I put my hand over my heart as if to stop the aching.

"_Here." He'd whispered, handing me the flower._

_I smiled, "It's beautiful."_

"_Like you." He chuckled, "Listen... I want you to watch this tulip okay? And I guarantee that I will be back before it dies..."_

_I laughed and nodded, as he planted a kiss on my lips._

I took a ragged breath as I came out of the memory.

_Undying Love..._

I wondered if that still applied...

I didn't take the tulip out, something told me not to. It was probably my heart trying to hold on to the last fragments of Edward before it shattered completely.

I took one last look around the house, seeing the memories playing out as my gaze moved from room to room. I'd done this once before, watching memories... When I'd been moving to Forks...

I shook my head and turned to leave, trying to erase the force that was pulling me back.

What I was doing was for the best...

I got into my car and put my bag on the floor of the passenger seat. Glancing down at the tulip again I thought about going back in and leaving Edward a note, I'd left without saying anything, the only thing they'd see was that my wardrobe was empty. I shook my head, deciding against the idea, it would only cause more heartbreak for the both of us.

I put the keys in and started the engine. I drove down the lane, everything in me was screaming to go back, to not leave everything I loved...

But I had to...

* * *

**Okay now before you all start cracking up because Bella has left and not heard Edward out, just think about what she's doing. She's leaving to save her and Edward the heartbreak, she doesn't want to see him and think about him with Tanya. Bella doesn't see herself as worthy of Edward, she always believed he would move on to someone else, she feared deep down it would happen, THAT is the reason she believed Tanya.**

**Now onto something more exciting :D **

**DO YOU WANT TO KNOW EDWARD'S REACTION WHEN HE GETS BACK?**

**This story is purely from Bella's POV, BUT if you want a sneak peek into Edward's head and his reaction when he arrives home to see no Bella, then all you have to do is review and i'll send you the sneak peek :D (Obviously you have to have an account :( BUT if Edward finds Bella then you'll hear what he was thinking when he tells her... IF he finds her that is ;) lol)**

**I know it's blackmail... But you LOVE it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I got so many reviews for the last chapter, i think about 30 or something! It made me soo happy! I really hope you enjoyed Edward's POV :D**

**I'm here with another chapter and this is dedicated to 'xRespectRobsten' who discovered my FanFics yesterday and has been asking me to update all day today on Twitter.**

**Yes, that's right i now have Twitter, Formspring and Facebook, so follow me please, links are all on my profile!**

**Enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

I sighed as I pulled into a parking space, I knew vampires couldn't get tired, but driving for three days straight to get to Alabama was tiring, even in my case.

I cut the engine and turned the music down, it had previously been drowning out the thoughts that were swimming in my head.

A vampire couldn't cry, so when they wanted to it felt like a tidal wave of emotions was beating them, torturing them, making every thought in their head torment them until they did something stupid.

That's what was happening to me now.

I shook my head and took a deep breath, though it did nothing to calm my nerves.

I bent down to pick up my bag and then got out of the car, looking around me at the signs to find the main office.

I successfully followed the signs until I got to the reception. I went in and gave my name to the man behind the desk.

"Ah yes." He said, pushing his glasses further up his nose, "You rang to confirm your early room?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Have you got your forms?"

I nodded and took my acceptance letter from my back pocket, then I handed it to him.

He read through it quickly and then bent down to retrieve some papers from under his desk.

"Your room number is 235, here is your key." He handed me the key and then continued, "Go out this door, walk to block B, up the stairs, dorm on the bottom left." He smiled, "Oh and here's your map and schedule for your time here. Your welcome meeting is in a week, so you have that time to take a look around and get to know a few people."

I nodded and tried to smile, but instead just failed miserably.

I opened my bag to put the sheets in when I saw the Red Tulip lying there. I tried to suck in a breath as my heart squeezed painfully. The flower was dead, that meant Edward was home.

I closed my eyes for a long moment as the waves crashed over me again, pulling me away from normality and into a world of desolation.

"Are you okay?" I heard the man's voice.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, "I'm fine." I choked.

I turned, stuffing the papers into my bag and walking out the door without a backward glance.

I walked to my car and got in, throwing my bag on the floor again. I started the engine and drove around to the block of dorms I belonged to. I parked in an empty space and got out, taking my bag and then my suitcases from the trunk.

I walked upstairs, which would've looked like running to humans, and found my dorm within minutes. I slid the key in and flung the door open dropping my bags on the floor and then slamming the door forcefully.

I sat down on the bed and stared at the wall as images flashed in my head, images I didn't want to see but knew I had to face sooner or later. I felt the sobs rack my body and I lay down on the bed, letting them take over, except of course no tears came.

Edward. I need Edward.

He was everything to me, my whole life, my eternity... And he was gone. Or correction I was gone. But I couldn't stay and face looking at him when I knew what had happened.

I just wished Edward would come and hold me, tell me it was all lies. But that would never happen. And the quicker I got used to that, the better.

I sat up again, unable to stay still for very long. I got up and took my suitcases and put them on the bed. I unpacked them and hung my clothes up very slowly, slower than a human, simply to pass the time.

By the time I was finished it was dark outside. I sat down and looked around the room, trying to find something to do. My clothes were hung up, my books were on the bookshelf, unfortunately all read, and my CD's had been listened to far too many times. I sighed and lifted my bag, taking out the sheets of paper and the Red Tulip.

Its petals had become frail and black around the edges, it was limp and looking as if it needed some serious TLC. But it was dead... Just like my relationship with Edward.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, cursing myself for admitting that fact because it only caused more pain to run through my body. I put the petal on top of a pile of CD's on my bedside table and then turned to the information the man had given me.

Reading the sheets about my course and my timetable took up another hour of time and I eventually came to the map of the grounds.

I looked at each little building and soon enough I spotted the place that would maybe bring me some distractions.

The Bar.

I smiled to myself. I wouldn't be able to do anything, but buying a drink and sitting in the corner watching people get drunk and make fools of the themselves was bound to distract me from the gaping hole where my heart used to be.

I stood up and grabbed my jacket and bag and began to walk to the bar.

I arrived within five minutes with the aid of my map and I smiled as the music pumped through the building, almost blocking every thought from my head. I spotted the bar and began to walk towards it. Just when I was within metres of it I felt someone bang into me, which would've hurt had I been human.

I turned automatically to look and my heart almost started beating again as I gazed at the boy in front of me.

He was drunk. That was obvious. But every feature from when I remembered him was still there. He still had that cheeky smile, which I could tell from the lines around his mouth, he had blonde hair that still sat curly on his head, and those eyes, those deep green eyes that reminded me of Edward were still there, except now they were full of deep pain and sorrow.

I felt my breathing stop as I looked at him, and my whole body rejoice. I never thought I was going to see him again, "Jasper?" I whispered, my voice too low for him to hear.

The boy swayed, gripping his glass to stop it from spilling and he looked up at me for the first time. He stopped and I watched as his eyes narrowed and then widened.

Oh my God did he recognise me?

He smiled suddenly, he white teeth gleaming as he laughed, "You know? You look like someone I used to know..." he nodded, pointing at me with the hand his glass was in, nearly making it spill again, "But you can't be... Because she's dead... _Everyone's _dead... That what happens you know." He gave a self-loathing smile, "_Everybody dies..." _he whispered.

He pushed past me then and I stood there in shock, not quite knowing what to do.

"I'm so sorry..." a heard a girl saying. I blinked and looked at her. She was small, with short black hair and pale skin. She had beautiful features and was wearing lovely clothes, "He just... Gets like that sometimes..."

"You know him?" I found myself asking.

She nodded, her worried face lightening as her gaze travelled past me and towards where Jasper had gone, "Yes. I'm in love with him."

I found myself smiling, for what reason I didn't know, "And he loves you?" I asked, happy at the fact that Jasper had found love.

She frowned then and looked down for a long moment and when she looked back up at me there were tears in her eyes, "I don't think he knows how I feel... Never mind how he feels." She saw my confused expression and then looked away, a tear falling over the rim of her eye and down her cheek, "He blocks his emotions with alcohol, he barely knows what day it is... I'm the one who takes care of him, makes sure he doesn't get into trouble... He hates me for it... He thinks I'm too controlling, he doesn't see my real reason..."

I felt my heart bleed as I stared at the girl. She truly loved Jasper, but he was drowning his sorrows with alcohol...

"Do you know why he's like that?" I asked, though already knowing the answer.

She nodded, "Family tragedy when he was a kid... He never got over losing his brother and sister..."

"Sister?" I asked incredulously.

"Bella I think she was called... She wasn't his real sister, she was Edward's girlfriend... But Jasper loved her like a sister... When they were both gone..." she shook her head, "When he was with his family, he held it together, but when he came to University... He let it all go... He shut down."

I turned my head and looked over at Jasper as he sat on one of the couches, throwing another drink down his throat.

What had we done to him?

* * *

**Yup, Jasper's back and he's towing Alice along too!**

**This is an Edward/Bella FanFic incase some of you start having heart failure lmao**

**Please please please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! It has been EXACTLY two months since i updated this story last and i'm so sorry. Writer's block, and other commitments have stopped me from updating it. But i'm back now, and updates will be back to normal!**

**So Alice and Jasper are back, and THIS is your next installment.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm Alice by the way." She said gently as we sat down at the bar and ordered two cokes.

I looked over at her as I thought of a name I could tell her, I certainly couldn't say Bella. "I'm Izzy." I hated that name, Charlie used to call me it when I was a child, but if it worked for my cover, then I'd use it.

I sat with Alice at the bar, my hand on my coke and my eyes fixed on her as she told the story.

Jasper had been broken.

Broken so badly that neither his parents nor Alice could see a way out.

"He came here... He took one drink and never went back... It eased the pain, made him forget the memories... Losing both Bella and Edward broke him. He didn't see the point in trying to heal it, he only saw people trying to break his heart again. He didn't let anyone get close to him, he shut down, blocked them out..." She looked down at her coke and sighed.

I released my lip from under my teeth and frowned gently, "But you seem close to him?"

She looked up again and blinked back tears, "He...He was mean to everyone, really horrible and disrespectful... But I could see it," she glanced behind me towards Jasper who I could heard was downing another drink, "I could see it there in his eyes. The hurt and pain... So I tried to get close to him, heal whatever it was... But he wouldn't let me... So," she took a deep breath, "Instead I spend my time making sure he's safe and looking after him."

I frowned and looked down at my lap, feeling my eyes sting and the pressure increase behind them – The uncomfortable feeling vampires experienced when wanting to cry.

"I feel so bad..." I whispered.

"Bad?" her voice rose in pitch and my eyes snapped up to hers to see her confused expression, "You have nothing to feel bad about! It's hardly your fault."

I looked away and sighed gently, suddenly feeling like I should tell her, even though I'd only known her for an hour.

Everything was building up inside me. Losing Edward and finding Jasper. My life, which had seemed so perfect before, was now in ruins.

Alice's hand on my own made me look back up at her concerned face, "Is something wrong?"

I sighed and took a deep breath, not answering her.

"You seemed distracted when you came here...Hurt even... Do you want to tell me?"

I closed my eyes, feeling the tidal wave of emotions and the images of Edward running through my head. "I...I broke up with my hu-boyfriend..."

I could almost hear her frown and I opened my eyes to look at her, "I'm so sorry..." she whispered, "What happened?"

I wondered in the back of my head how much I could tell her without giving too much away about our life, but my mouth had a mind of its own.

"He...He told me he'd love me forever...And then...We got separated...I thought he was gone, but he knew I was still there, he knew how to find me... Instead he went..." I swallowed and took another breath, "To someone else..."

I heard her gasp and I looked at her, seeing her brows furrow and her eyes darken, "That's heartbreaking..."

I nodded, and looked back down again, "We found each other again...We got back together... Everything was perfect, we were so madly in love, nothing could hold us back... And then she came, and told me everything..."

"And what did you do?" Alice's voice was hard and disgusted.

I looked up at her and smiled slightly, "I came here."

She leaned forward suddenly and wrapped her arms around me, "I'm so sorry Izzy..."

I nodded against her shoulder and moved to wrap my arms around her when I heard her heartbeat stutter and her breathing stop, "Jasper?"

I pulled away from her and turned to look at where Jasper had been last. But he was no longer there, only numerous empty glasses.

Alice jumped off her stool and I followed her as she walked quickly out the doors of the bar. I let the door close behind me as Alice and I searched the street for Jasper.

My eyes locked on him in the same second that Jasper stepped shakily onto the road and a jeep rounded the corner, going _way _too fast for the University streets.

"JASPER!" Alice and I screamed at the same time as the jeep hit Jasper with a loud thud. He was flung into the air, his body limp from the impact as he travelled through the air and then hit the ground with a loud smack, making me flinch as distant memories of Edward's accident flooded through my mind.

Alice ran to him instantly, getting onto her knees as tears streamed her face, "JASPER!" She cried.

I watched, wide eyed and frozen as Jasper, little Jasper, lay on the ground, his body twisted and limp, his eyes laying open and staring into space... And, my nostrils flared, blood covering his body...

* * *

**Cliffhanger!... That's what i do best right? LOL**

**Anyway, please review, it will be great to hear from my readers again and hopefully have your forgiveness!**

**IMPORTANT: Undying Love has been nominated for "Most Tears Award" at The Glove Awards! This means SO much to me and i'd be so grateful if you all voted for me. I doubt i'll win but it's nice to have support and know you guys care about your story! Voting starts on August 5th, please go to the website and vote! www(dot)thegloveawards(dot)webs(dot)com/**

**Once again, please review!**


End file.
